powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ako Hayasaka
"Blue Swallow!" Ako Hayasaka (早坂 アコ, Hayasaka Ako) is Blue Swallow of the Jetmen. Biography Jetman Ako was attending high school when she was given the Jetman powers accidentally. After the Earth Ship was destroyed, the Birdonic Waves escaped and struck Ako while she was out walking, unbeknownst to her, she had gained the powers of the Blue Swallow. Ako could be rude and cheeky, for example asking for a wage if she became a Jetman, calling the Chief a hag and being rude to her teachers. She could also be very emotional, for example when the Vyram turned her childhood teddy bear into a monster and when her love interest Dan was killed. She was best friends with her singing partner Kyoko and good friends with her fellow Jetmen especially Kaori and Raita. In the epilogue set three years after the final battle, Ako has become a singing sensation and she attends Kaori and Ryu's wedding. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Ako, alongside her team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Blue Swallow is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Ako fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Sugormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Blue Swallow powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Ako and her teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ako, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Akibaranger Blue Swallow appears as part of the five-man Jetman team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Jetmen later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video Game appearances Jetman video game Blue Swallow appears with her team in the [[Chōjin Sentai Jetman (video game)|''Chōjin Sentai Jetman video game]]. Her weapon of choice is the Bird Blaster and she has 6 hit points, she shares this trait with White Swan. Blue Swallow Mecha *Jet Swallow *Bird Garuda / Jet Garuda Arsenal *Cross Changer *Corresponder *Jet Hand Cannon **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword *Smash Bomber **Bird Blaster **Beak Smasher *Wing Gauntlet *Jet Speeder Ranger Key The is Ako's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Blue Swallow Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Blue Swallow. *When the Gokaigers became the Jetmen while fighting Action Commander Bowser and his Zangyack force on Animarium. *When the Gokaigers became the Jetmen in their fight with the bounty hunter Kiaido. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ako received her key and became Blue Swallow once more. Gallery Jet-bluem.png|A male version of the Blue Swallow suit as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Imitations A copy of Blue Swallow was created as part of the Shadow Jetman. Light Armadillo created these evil Jetmen from their shadows, as they grew stronger, the real Jetmen grew weaker. Maria created a forcefield of light over the city at night to create daylight so the Shadow Jetman could destroy the city. There were only four, as Gai Yuki was not there when the copies were made. Gai shot Maria so the light field went away, the Shadow selves vanished and the Jetman defeated Light Armadillo. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ako Hayasaka is portrayed by . As Blue Swallow, her suit actor was . Notes *Ako is the second female Blue Sentai Warrior after Megumi Misaki, and is the first one to sport a light blue color scheme, which would be tradition for the next several seasons after Jetman's run. The only one who averts this color scheme is Akiba Blue, but she is part of an unofficial Sentai. *Ako is the only Blue female (not including "unofficial ones") who has no connection to water. *She is the first, and currently only Sentai Ranger with a Swallow motif. Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Jetmen Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers